The present invention relates in general to vehicle anti-theft security systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a keyless ignition system where an operator must provide a preselected code to start and operate the vehicle.
Self-powered vehicles used in the construction and agricultural vehicles are subject to theft and operation by unauthorized persons. Unlike most highway vehicles, which typically are only operated by one or a few individuals over a lengthy period of time, selfpowered construction equipment and certain types of agricultural equipment are often operated by many persons, especially when the equipment is moved between work sites. Workers in the construction and agricultural fields are often employed on a short-term basis and tend to change employers frequently, which compounds the difficulty of maintaining vehicle security.
Keyless systems for allowing operation of a vehicle without using a conventional key have long been known. These keyless systems typically require the entry of a proper sequence of key depressions through an array of switches, after which the engine starting controls operate normally. These systems obviate the need for an authorized user of the vehicle to carry keys to gain access. Some systems developed for the automotive industry have used a combination of a conventional key along with a keyboard to accept and recognize a preselected code. After entry of the preselected code, the key can be turned in a conventional manner to start the engine. In the event of the car stalling, a timer is initiated that allows the car to be started without re-entry of the preselected code. Thus, if the vehicle does stall in traffic, it can be turned on simply by turning the ignition key as is conventional. After a preselected period has lapsed, the system will enter a secured mode where the correct preselected code must be entered to start the vehicle.
Many systems further allow the system to be deactivated, for example, while the vehicle is being serviced or driven for other reasons. Although handy, placement of the system in an unsecured mode makes the vehicle particularly vulnerable. If the operator forgets to reactivate the security mode, the vehicle is easily susceptible to theft.